Silver Side Up
by Angel of Foof
Summary: *COMPLETE* CD-Fic from Nickelback's "Silver Side Up". B/V- Bulma has to deal with hardships. Can she handle them... and can she find peace?
1. Never Again

Chapter 1: Never Again  
By: The Angel of Foof  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ -or- Nickelback. I've got to get over it.  
A/N: Half of this is chapter is written out, half coming from my head. Anyway, let me know which you think is better (though typing will be faster, I'm sure) I think that's it... so I'll get started on the story!  
---  
Bulma Kroeger was not the average 17-year-old. She was of an average height, but with shoulder-length blue hair and stunning sapphire eyes. However, she didn't like her family.  
She lived in one of the dumpiest houses in town. This was mostly due to her father, who would waste his paycheck on drinks, then come home to abuse her and her mother. Bulma knew she would never want to stay like that forever, so she studied. Science was her passion, but she worked on some self defense, too.  
Bulma was sitting on her cot, reading a beat-up science book. Just about time to go to sleep. Maybe he won't come back tonight. Bulma heard a faint thud from her room. Shit. He came back.  
  
He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him clenching his hands  
She's just a woman... never again  
  
Boom. "Kristina! Get your ass over here!"  
Bulma's mother ran to the living room, obviously scared of what could happen if she didn't come. Bulma eavesdropped as best as she could. It started as quiet conversation, but quickly escalated into a shouting match.  
"I never cheated on you, Nik!"  
"I talked with your 'friend' Pam's husband. He told me everything!"  
"I can't believe you trust an acquaintance over your wife!" Those words stung. Crash. Thud. Bulma's mother wouldn't say anything else tonight. Bulma waited a minute. "Bulma! Get your ass out here!"  
Bulma left her small cramped room and walked to the living room. "You're a scientist," he said with sarcasm. "Fix her up, and good." He left the living room for his bedroom.  
  
I hear her scream from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
She cries to me... "go back to bed"  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up dead in his hands  
She's just a woman... never again  
  
Been there before but not like this  
Seen it before but not like this  
Never before have I seen it this bad  
She's just a woman... never again  
  
Bulma waited for the door to shut, then leaned over her mother. "Mom? Can you hear me?"  
Bulma's mom's eyes opened. "I'm all right, Bulma. Why don't you go back to bed?" She tried to lift herself from the floor, but fell when she put some weight on her right arm. "Maybe I'm not all right. I think my shoulder is broken."  
"It's starting to swell. I'll go and get some ice for you, then call the doctor." Before her mother could protest, Bulma went to the kitchen. She made an ice pack, gave it to her grateful mother, then went to the phone. She called the doctor.  
"Doctor Peake speaking."  
"Doc? It's Bulma. Can you see my mom? Something's wrong with her shoulder."  
"Sure, Bulma. Take her to the hospital and I'll see her there." Click.  
Bulma scribbled a note to her dad and grabbed the car keys. "Mom? Let's get you in the car. We're gonna see the Doc."  
  
Just tell the nurse you slipped and fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you... she wants the truth  
ItÕs right out there in the waiting room with those hands  
Lookin' just as sweet as he can... never again  
  
Seen it before but not like this  
Been there before but not like this  
Never before have I ever seen it this bad  
She's just a woman... never again  
  
(A/N: Here comes the spontaneous typing!)  
The Doc came out of the emergency room just as Bulma was pulling up. "What happened?" he asked.  
"Same old, same old," Bulma's mom said. "I'm just so clumsy."  
Bulma wanted to say something else, but couldn't bring herself to it. It wasn't her mother, it was her father. Why couldn't she just admit it?  
Bulma and her mother sat in a small room and waited for a couple of hours, not speaking. Five minutes before the doctor came in, Nik burst through the door. "You didn't blab, did you?"  
  
Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard "don't hit a lady"  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure  
  
"No. But I wanted to!" Bulma said defiantly.  
"Bulma!" Her mother scolded.  
"I did! I'm sick of staying at that dump, getting beaten up practically every night, living in my own house in fear. I want to get out!"  
Nik raised his right hand. The doctor burst in. "Get out! I heard the entire thing!" Nik left without a word, but shot a murderous look at Bulma. "You're going to have to tell me what's going on at your house, Bulma. But first, let's fix up that arm." He smiled weakly.  
The arm was fixed soon. Bulma's mom left the room without a word, but slight blubbering was the only sound coming from her.  
"Tell me what's happening at your house. I can get you out of there if it's bad enough."  
Bulma told the whole story, from being scared of her dad as a kid to growing up, trying to learn to fight it. "It sounds as if your case is bad enough. I'm going to call the proper people. You'll probably be out of your house tomorrow. But you'll have to go home this morning."  
"WHAT?!" Bulma was in shock. Just as she thought she had an out, the door was slammed shut in her face.  
"Just for a day. Gather up your favorite things and be ready to leave tonight or tomorrow morning."  
Bulma angrily left the office and went home. Her parents were silently waiting on the couch.  
"Bulma?" Her mother called her.  
"What?!"  
"Would you come in here, please?"  
"Fine!" She stomped into the living room. Her dad was there, hands clenched. "You're going to tell the people that I haven't touched you or your mother!"  
"And why should I?!"  
Nik pulled out a .22. "That's why."  
  
He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
Same old shit, just on a different night  
She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how fuckin' tough is this man  
Pulls the trigger fast as she can... never again  
  
Seen it before but not like this  
Been there before but not like this  
Never before have I ever seen it this bad  
She's just a woman... never again  
  
He held the gun shakily. It was obvious he was drunk again. "I don't care. Either way, I'm out of here!"  
He shot the gun and missed. His shocked expression was just enough for Bulma to shoot out and grab the gun. "Now listen to me. I am getting out of here. I will never be here again!" Nik put his hands up, scared.  
The social worker came in. "Child, what are you doing?!"  
"I'm keeping him from killing me. He shot this at me!" Bulma exclaimed. "Now I want to get out of here."  
"Grab your things and we'll leave. There is a young man who is going to be your foster parent for a while. His name is Yamcha. I think you'll enjoy being at a more loving home."  
"I certainly hope so!" Bulma retorted.  
---  
Well, that's it! Hope you enjoyed! R/R, please, but be kind! This is my first real fic! *blushes* Hope it turns out great! (And let me know what writing style you like better, random typing or taking it from paper?) 


	2. How You Remind Me

Chapter 2: How You Remind Me  
By: The Angel of Foof  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: *Finds magic lamp* *Rubs magic lamp, genie comes out* I wish to own DBZ and/or Nickelback. "Sorry, can't do that," Genie proclaims. *Genie goes back in lamp, lamp disappears* Oh, well... so I don't own DBZ or Nickelback..... cest la vie  
A/N: Trying a new feature this time: bulleting out the chapter, then writing out the specifics. Let me know if this is better than the other! (Oh, and thank you, The Rogue Raven (PS- Love the name!) for reviewing the last chapter!) On to the story!  
  
---  
  
"Bulma, this is the man who you'll be staying with now. His name is Yamcha. I hope you two get along well. Let me know if there are any problems, Bulma." The social worker smiled. "I'll check up on you later, Bulma."  
"I'm sure she'll be fine, ma'am," Yamcha assured the social worker. The social worker nodded, then left.  
"Well, welcome to my house, Bulma. How old are you, anyway?" Yamcha asked. He seemed to be looking her over.  
"Seventeen. Why? You got a problem with it?!" Bulma snapped.  
"No. Just wondering. Anyway," he led her down the hallway of his two-bedroom house. "Here is your room. Do whatever you want with it, just as long as you don't blow it up or something," he chuckled. "I'll let you get settled in." He turned to leave.  
"Uh... Yamcha.... wait a sec," Yamcha turned back around. "How old are you?"  
"Eighteen. But I wanted to help out someone in need, and since there's a huge deficit of foster parents, they let me in. If it works out with you, I hope to become an adopting father someday."  
"Oh." Bulma got a little nervous. 'What if I get abused again?'  
  
Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'  
Tired of livin' like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
  
This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
Bulma got settled into her room more or less, took a peek through a small section of her science book, and went out into the kitchen. Yamcha was cooking dinner. "I hope you realize that you'll probably do more cooking than I will. It just seems like the right thing for a woman to do."  
"Excuse me?! I just got here and I'm stuck with a male chauvinist pig. Just my luck!" Bulma was pissed. "I will not take any shit here. I already had seventeen years of it! No more!!"  
"You do NOT want to get me angry, Bulma. It would be a bad mistake on your part."  
"I don't give a damn how you feel! I can handle myself, thank you very much! And you can do the damn cooking!!"  
  
It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking  
I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head scream "are we havin' fun yet?"  
  
"That's it, Bulma! You want a piece of me? Come and take it!"  
Bulma stormed over to Yamcha and tried to right-hook him. He grabbed her arm, twisted it around her back, and while she was in shock from the reaction, he took his hands and pushed on two pressure points on her neck. Bulma was out cold.  
"She will learn not to piss me off!"  
  
It's like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
Cause livin' with me just have damn near killed you  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
Bulma awoke in bed a couple of hours later, stark naked. 'What happened to me?' she thought. 'Why am I in my bed, naked? Oh, no.... he didn't....... he DID!'  
She got dressed and stormed out to the kitchen. "What the hell did you do to me?!"  
"What do you think? You take away my dignity, I take away your virginity. It seems like a fair trade to me."  
"I can't believe you did that!!" Bulma started sobbing. "I am getting out of here if it's the last thing I ever do!!"  
"Doubt it. They aren't gonna pay attention to an attention-wanting brat like you. And even they listen, I'll deny it. I'm respected around here, thank you very much."  
Bulma ran from the kitchen. She was fast. Her fingers were faster. "Hello, police? I'd like to report a rapist," she told them the address. The dispatcher said that there would be a car there soon.  
Yamcha pounded on the door to her bedroom. Why did he ever let her have a phone in there? That was a mistake.  
Five minutes later, a knock came to the front door. Yamcha opened it. "Yamcha?"  
"What?"  
"You are under arrest for raping the child in your foster care, Bulma." He pulled out the cuffs and put them around Yamcha's hands. He read him his rights. Just as Yamcha was being taken to the cop car, the social worker came to the door. "Bulma? Let's get you away from here."  
  
Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'  
  
This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking  
I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head scream "are we havin' fun yet?"  
  
Bulma took one last look as she left the house of hell for the first and last time. "I will never allow myself to ever deal with anything like that ever again. This is the last bad experience I will ever have!"  
  
---  
  
Okay, well, that's it! Hope you enjoyed (and for those wondering where the hell Vegeta is, don't worry, he's coming within the next couple of chapters (which I hope to get out within the next two weeks!)) I'm guessing that chapter four will be one hell of a long chapter... but then again, I'll find out when I write it! :)  
.:Angel of Foof:. 


	3. Woke Up This Morning

Chapter 3: Woke Up This Morning  
By: The Angel of Foof  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: *chokes up* I.......don't......own.....DBZ......or......Nickelback.........  
A/N: Another chapter, another funness (Is that even a word?! @_@)!! (I guess)..... anyway, thanks to my one great fan (Raven! (PS- if you didn't get my e-mail, yes you can advertise my stories in yours.... and I'm returning the favor!)) You really should read Raven's stories (The full pen name is The Rogue Raven) (But read mine first ^^)  
---  
"Damnit, why can't I ever get a good place to stay?" Bulma asked no one in particular.  
"It's only been one bad house, Bulma," the social worker said. "This one's bound to be better!"  
"Hope so," Bulma retorted.  
"Well, this is it; the home of Rick Parashar and his wife, Kris," the social worker knocked on the door. It opened.  
"Oh, you must be Bulma," the short, plump woman said. "I'm Kris."  
"Hi," Bulma said politely to Kris.  
"Let's get your stuff settled in," said Kris. "And then I've arranged for a nice boy to show you around." (A/N: Sorry, Vegeta fans! Not yet (but in the next chapter!!))  
Bulma and Kris spent an hour putting things away and making good conversation. A knock came to the door. "Oh, that must be the boy. Coming!!"  
Kris went to the door. Bulma followed, though shyly. "Hey, is that Bulma chick here?"  
"First of all, I'm not a 'chick', and second of all...." Bulma lost all thought. Standing in the doorway was the cutest boy she had ever seen. Tall, with medium-length brown hair and eyes to match.  
"I thought you'd like him. Bulma, this is Chad Vikedal," Kris said. "You two have fun around town, and Bulma, be back around six for dinner!"  
They walked around the town and Bulma met several people and saw several places. "So, you're a senior in your high school?"  
"Yeah, I am. School's about done, though, since this is a farmer's town. This is the last week."  
"But it's only March!"  
"Yeah, it is, but the farmer kids have to help out in the fields. This'll probably be my last summer around here, if that. I've been here all my life and want a change." he lead her to the town's small graveyard. "And here's the graveyard, with graves in here at least 150 years back!"  
"Wow....." Bulma wasn't commenting about the graves, she was commenting on Chad's hot behind. Chad was looking at the graves, though.  
"When I was younger, my few friends and I would play around here.... not much to do, but this was the most entertaining place in town for a ten-year-old or younger person."  
  
I paid my last respects this morning on an early grave  
Already said goodbye... nothin' left to say  
A tiny church, a tiny town and not a tear was spent  
Now how I wanted it... I'm hating all of this  
  
"So, do you have exams in school this week?" Bulma asked.  
"Yeah. You probably won't have to go to school since it's so close to the end of the year," Chad replied. He sighed. "Wish I could do that."  
"I'll probably come anyway and take the exams. Not much more to do."  
Chad was shocked. "Why would you take the exams if you don't have to?!"  
"I'm a genius. Besides, I don't like being bored."  
Chad just stared.  
  
Now I know why I hide my love from you somedays  
No I don't mind keeping this bottled inside me  
You came along and tore this wall down around me  
Looks like you found me... now I know why  
I felt like shit when I woke up this morning  
  
"Tell me about your childhood," Bulma prompted.  
"I never was very popular as a kid, even in such a small town. I occasionally had a couple of people like me, but ever since I was a kid, I've wanted to be in the Army. If you don't plan on staying around here, then you are basically an outcast."  
"How sad! I wish that I could understand what that meant... I mean, I understand the wanting to get out, but not having any friends... well, I guess I can understand that, as well. We seem to be the same person, almost." Bulma found herself opening herself up to him.  
"Uurgh... I can't hide this from you anymore, Bulma. Next week, I'm leaving for the Army. Basic Training. I'm not coming back. I wish now that I had never signed up, but I have and now I have to leave you."  
  
I've been a loser all my life, I'm not about to change  
If you don't like it... there's the door... nobody made you stay  
There ain't a woman on the planet who can deal with it  
Just how I wanted it.. I'm hating all of this  
  
A shocked Bulma stood there for a minute, then turned and ran towards her house. She went inside, to find Rick and Kris fighting.  
"I told you already, we can't keep her! We're already poor enough! This wouldn't be fair to her!! We're going to send her back!"  
"But, Rick,"  
"But nothing! We just can't afford it!"  
Bulma started having flashbacks about her parents, always fighting, then the fighting would start. "STOP!!"  
  
Now I know why I hide my love from you somedays  
No I don't mind keeping this bottled up inside me  
You came along and tore this wall down around me  
Looks like you found me... now I know why  
I felt like shit when I woke up this morning  
  
"What is it, dear?" Kris asked.  
"I can't stay here anymore. I heard you two fighting, and I know that you can't keep me. But I can't stay here anyway. You remind me of my real parents... who fought verbally, then physically. The horrific memories are too much for me to take here. Call the social worker."  
"It wasn't that you weren't wanted, dear, it's just that I thought that the money from the government would be able to help us out, but apparently, it's not enough. I'm sorry, dear."  
"It's no big deal, Kris," Bulma said with a weak smile.  
"The social worker will be here in an hour. How about you pack up?" Rick suggested.  
"Okay, thanks," Bulma left the kitchen and went to her bedroom. She packed up again. A knock came to the door again.  
"The social worker." Bulma said out loud. "Goodbye."  
"BULMA!! GOOD NEWS!! COME ON DOWN HERE!!" the social worker shouted.  
Bulma grabbed her things and ran downstairs. "There's a rich family who wants to adopt you, dearie. They've already adopted another boy and I think that you all would get along!"  
---  
Haha.... a cliffhanger!! Now everyone will hate me.... but oh, well..... big things to come!! R/R, please and thank you! Next chapter should be out within a week.  
.:Angel of Foof:. 


	4. Too Bad

Chapter 4: Too Bad  
By: The Angel of Foof  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Uh... I'm too lazy right now to come up with some funny or strange disclaimer..... by now, everyone should know that I don't own either DBZ or Nickelback. (*hint hint* I don't)  
A/N: Hooray!! Here's the chapter that everyone's been waiting for- VEGGIE'S DEBUT!!! (De-butt? *pictures Vegeta walking around with no butt* @_@) Anyway, thanks to all (Raven, Cerulean, Flame, moonsaiyanprincess, and "Onna") who have reviewed the third chapter (I have fans!!!!! *dances*). On to the story!!  
---  
"BULMA!! GOOD NEWS!! COME ON DOWN HERE!!" the social worker shouted.  
Bulma grabbed her things and ran downstairs. "There's a rich family who wants to adopt you, dearie. They've already adopted another boy and I think that you all would get along!"  
"WHAT?!" Bulma was shocked. There was a family who wanted her now? She was sure that a rich family like that would not remind her of her old one. "Let's GO!!!"  
They left the Parashar's and headed for the Briefs'. Bulma was smiling way too much for someone who just had bad experiences. But she wasn't looking at the past. She was reaching for the future.  
They made it to the Briefs' in record time, mostly because of Bulma threatening to hurt the social worker if she didn't put the pedal to the metal. The social worker knocked on the door. A medium-height blonde woman answered the door. "Is that my Bulma out there?!" (A/N: ...... well, this is going to be in character.... lol) She looked to see who was standing in the doorway. "OOH!!! It is!!!!!! Come on in, dear!"  
Bulma looked around the large foyer. "Wow, this room is like twice the size of my oldest house!! This is so cool!!"  
As Bulma was staring in awe (jaw gaping and all) at the room, a teenage boy ran beside her. He seemed to be in an urgent need of something. Bulma didn't pay close attention. "Oh, did you see Vegeta running outside to get some training in before dinner? He's so dedicated!!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed. "He hardly does anything but sleep, eat, and train. He's quite a fighter!!"  
"Who?" Bulma asked, dazed. "Oh, that boy that ran out a minute ago? I hardly noticed. I was looking at-- at-- at the hugeness of this place. I can't believe it!"  
"Well, let's go and put your stuff in your room. Then we can make dinner!!" Mrs. Briefs suggested.  
"Okay," Bulma agreed. "Sounds good..... mom!"  
Mrs. Briefs was ecstatic about being called "mom". They went to Bulma's room (which was at least three times the size of her largest old room; needless to say, Bulma's jaw dropped again), dropped off her stuff, and went to the kitchen to make dinner. They made a huge salad and a huge lasagne. "Vegeta gets very hungry after training," Mrs. Briefs explained. "He eats more than the average person."  
"Obviously," Bulma replied. "I'm suprised that one person could eat all of that!!"  
Within a half hour, Vegeta came in from training, Dr. Briefs came in from the lab, and Mrs. Briefs and Bulma were setting the table. "I hope this food is better than before," Vegeta remarked rudely.  
"How DARE you talk to her like that!!" Bulma exploded. "She gives you food, she puts a roof over your head, and you're acting like an ungrateful pig, you arrogant son-of-a-bit--"  
"You are NOT going to talk to me that way! Don't you know that you are talking to the Prin--" Vegeta replied, just as angry.  
"Stop it, both of you!! You can argue after dinner. It's getting cold," the ever-rational Dr. Briefs ended the brief argument.  
They both sat down and ate dinner, never taking their eyes off of one another, Bulma giving Vegeta her death look and Vegeta giving Bulma his ever-famous smirk.  
'What an ass!' Bulma thought. 'I'm just glad that I don't have to deal with him 24/7. Thank Kami for that training he does! He is kinda cute, though.'  
'That bitch! I can't believe that she'd talk to the Prince of all Saiyans that way!! I'll show her!!' Vegeta thought, angrilly.  
Dinner ended briefly (ha, I used a pun!!) and Bulma and Vegeta walked outside. "Let's try this again, shall we? I can't believe that you would talk to those people that way!! They care for you!! You arrogant son-of-a-bitch!!"  
"Never.... NEVER..... talk to me that way. I'll let you off this time, since you didn't realize that you were insulting the Prince of all Saiyans and-"  
"What the hell is a Saiyan? Some kind of blooming idiot?!"  
"For your information, the Saiyan race is the strongest warrior race in the universe. I'm not the average person. That's why I eat so much, too! Can't you get that through your head, woman, that I'm not to be insulted??"  
"Don't call me woman! I have a name!!" Bulma started turning bright red.  
Vegeta laughed. "And that would be..."  
"Bulma, you dumbass!! Didn't anyone tell you that I'd be living here?!"  
Vegeta took a second to take in what she was saying. 'That bitch, living here?? This'll be an interesting life now. Damn! Can't these weak, pathetic humans live alone??'  
"I have been living alone for a while. You have no clue what the hell I've had to deal with lately!!" Bulma exploded again.  
"You.... I didn't say anything.... can you...." Vegeta was shocked. Though he only knew this strong-willed woman for an hour at most, a bond was forming between them. "Tell me about your past, woman."  
"I told you not to call me woman!! But, since you seem to have such a great life, oh big-headed one, I will." Bulma started telling him about the life she had at her original house. "He beat my mom and when he was really pissed, he'd beat me. I'd get really scared. I had to learn how to defend myself. When my dad was really smashed, and I knew he wouldn't remember it, I'd kick him in the balls just to stop him from touching either of us."  
Vegeta winced. Getting kicked in the balls was not fun, or so he had heard. He had never experienced it as far as he could remember. 'Well, there was that one time, but I blasted that kid into oblivion and no one remembered a thing, I made sure of that.'  
"Ow, that had to hurt," Bulma said offhand. "Anyway, the latest house that I was in reminded me of that. The parents were nice and all, but they were really poor and I didn't appreciate that.... they reminded me of my parents too much then.  
  
Father's hands are lined with dirt from long days in the field  
Mother's hands are serving meals in a cafe on Main Street  
With mouths to feed... just tryin' to keep clothing on our backs  
And all I hear about... is how it's so bad  
  
It's too bad, it's stupid  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
  
"Kami, that would suck," Vegeta was starting to feel somewhat sympathetic for the girl. 'Wait? Sympathy? What is wrong with me?'  
"Yeah, it did. I kinda had a boyfriend there for the short time I was there... but he told me he was headed for the Army and we wouldn't see each other again, probably. I was devistated. I didn't think that I could be happy again. Anyway, I figure that I'll find someone else... his loss." Bulma sighed. 'I just wish I could pay back that jerk, Yamcha.'  
"Yamcha? Who the hell is that?!" Vegeta asked, shocked.  
"I'll get to that later... he was the biggest ass I've ever met."  
  
You left without saying goodbye, although I'm sure you tried  
You call the house from time to time to make sure we're alive  
But you weren't there right when I needed you the most  
And now I dream about it... and how it's so bad  
  
It's too bad, it's stupid  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
  
"Anyway, I had to leave my latest house because they were so poor that they were fighting about having another mouth to feed. It was really Rick's fault. He didn't want me in the beginning, really. I left after a day or two. It was stupid to think that anything would work out there. Oh, well. I'm better off now." Bulma continued.  
  
Father's hands are lined with guilt for tearing us apart  
Guess it turned out in the end, just look at where we are  
We made it out... ...we still got clothing on our backs  
And now I scream about it... ...and how it's so bad, it's so bad, it's so bad  
  
It's too bad, it's stupid  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
  
It's too bad, it's stupid  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
  
"It wasn't really worth my time, I guess, but it showed me what I really want in a person."  
"And that would be...." Vegeta suprised himself. 'I'm making a move on the woman and I hardly know her! She IS fine, though. I could see her as.... no......'  
"Uh... someone who knows what to do in a tough situation... he'd have to be really hot, of course..... he'd need to be able to protect a person, not harm them....... and he'd have to be able to deal with me....." she finished with a smile.  
'Oh, Kami.... she just described me!'  
"I did?!" Bulma was shocked. "But I guess there's one way to know your sincerity about that, to find out if you're being real or that arrogant pig." she kissed him.  
'Damn, she's even a good kisser!' Vegeta kissed back.  
'He's true.... I can't believe it!! Wait a minute... it's VEGETA!!' Bulma broke the kiss.  
"Well, you're true.... but I want you to prove yourself."  
"How?" Vegeta was realizing that Bulma was the one true one for himself.  
"Go down to the prisons. Find Yamcha, the guy I used to live with. He raped me when I was living there. Prove yourself to me by teaching him a lesson he'll never forget."  
---  
Well.... that took an unexpected turn or two..... and there's a small cliffhanger..... hehe..... R/R of course! I'm hoping to get the next chapter out either in the next couple of days or around the weekend!  
.:Angel of Foof:. 


	5. Just For

Chapter 5: Just For  
By: The Angel of Foof  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and/or Nickelback. I'm merely a fan.  
A/N: I am SO sorry this didn't get out sooner!! My computer died and didn't get fixed for four weeks. I wanted to write!!!! REALLY!!!! Also, thanks to my three reviewers on the last chapter (Spanisheyes, thanks!; Onna, just wait; and of course, Raven. You are awesome, all!) Now, on with the story!!  
---  
"Well, you're true.... but I want you to prove yourself."  
"How?" Vegeta was realizing that Bulma was the one true one for himself.  
"Go down to the prisons. Find Yamcha, the guy I used to live with. He raped me when I  
was living there. Prove yourself to me by teaching him a lesson he'll never forget."  
  
"Well, woman, I didn't think you had it in you," Vegeta said, almost tauntingly. "But because the bastard did that, I'd be happy to."  
"Good. You weren't going to have a choice, anyway. Let's get going soon." Bulma suggested.  
"All right." Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma and flew off toward the nearby prison where Yamcha was being held. This was a new sensation to Bulma, but she liked it.  
They approached the prison and looked at all the barbed wire. "Damn, is this guy maximum security or something?" Vegeta asked.  
"Should be if he isn't," Bulma retorted.  
They went inside. A guard was standing on duty. "Who are you and who do you want to visit?"   
"I want to see Yamcha. My name is Bulma, the girl he raped, and this is my lawyer, Vegeta."  
"Well, visiting hours just started. Go right ahead."  
They went (Bulma leading, Vegeta a few steps behind) to Yamcha's cell. Yamcha's eyes lit up when he saw Bulma.  
"Hey! You've got to get me out of here. Just lie and say I didn't do anything to you. Come on! I can't stand it in here!!" Yamcha pleaded.  
Vegeta walked over by the prison cell. "And why would she let a bastard such as yourself off? You were way too fucked up there. And now you have to pay. Sucks to be you."  
"Bulma, who is this?" Yamcha asked nervously.  
"Well, this is my enraged good friend, Vegeta. He's not happy with you. You're pretty much screwed now, and not in the way you like," Bulma said almost happily.  
  
I want to take his eyes out  
Just for looking at you  
Yes I do  
And I want to take his hands off  
Just for touching you  
Yes I do  
  
And I want to rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you  
And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do, yes I do, yes I do  
  
Vegeta smirked at a terrified Yamcha. He took a hold of two of the prison bars and bent the steel easily. Yamcha tried to back away, but Vegeta grabbed him and threw him against the television in the cell. Dragonball Z flickered on the screen for a moment, until the screen went blank. Yamcha fell to the ground, bleeding.  
"Never, ever, EVER, do anything like that to my woman ever again!!" Vegeta threatened.  
"No sir," Yamcha mumbled.  
"Also, never mumble at me. For that, you will get your ass kicked." and so it happened. Vegeta threw Yamcha all over the prison cell, and Yamcha took it.  
  
And want to make him regret  
Live since the day he met you  
Yes I do  
And I want to make him take back  
All that he took from you  
Yes I do  
  
And I want to rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you  
And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do, yes I do, yes I do, yes I do, yes I do  
  
Yamcha fell to the floor again, then stood up, bleeding heavily. "No! I won't let you do this anymore!! This isn't fair to me! I was provoked by that bitch-" he pointed at Bulma.  
"Never call my woman a bitch. For that, you must die." Vegeta threw Yamcha against the wall again. Yamcha fell to the floor. Vegeta took his hand, punched Yamcha in the chest, hard, and broke the ribs. He split the skin and ripped out Yamcha's heart. Blood was everywhere.  
"Eww," Bulma winced. "But the bastard deserved it."  
Vegeta washed his hands, broke the window in the cell, washed his hands again, then grabbed Bulma and left the prison.  
  
And I want to rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you  
And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do, yes I do, yes I do, yes I do  
  
Alarms were ringing. Yamcha was dead. A doctor (who was slightly mental) looked at Yamcha. "Yes, he'll work perfectly," he said in a menacing voice. He dragged Yamcha's body away.  
  
---  
  
Well, I finally got the chapter in!! *Dances* Don't forget to R/R, mostly because I love hearing from my fans!! The story is going to sort of turn into a Buffy ripoff (but there will be no vampire slaying!! lol), but don't worry, there will still be a good DBZ A/U storyline! Until next time (probably this weekend or next week, unless my computer dies again),  
.:Angel of Foof:. 


	6. Hollywood

Chapter 6: Hollywood  
By: The Angel of Foof  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: By the sixth chapter, everyone should know. BUT for the incredibly thick people, I DO NOT OWN DBZ AND/OR NICKELBACK!!!!  
A/N: Well, whaddya know. I'm writing again!! Methinks I'm gonna finish SSU in the next week or two, then really start to work on Touchdown, an A/U fic where all your DBZ folk are football players! ANYWAY, on with the story!  
PS- Thanks for reviewing again, Onna. I'm glad I made you happy!! :)  
---  
Bulma and Vegeta were flying through the air, away from the prison. "Uh, just where the hell are we going?" Bulma asked.  
"Back home for a minute, then away. They'll know it's us soon enough; we need to get away," Vegeta responded.  
They flew until they reached the house. They went inside. Mrs. Briefs was watching the news. "Oh, hi, you two. Did you hear about this brutal prison murder? They're looking for a couple of people who did it, but they're not sure who, yet."  
Bulma fainted.  
"Wake up, dear," Mrs. Briefs waved a strong mint leaf in front of Bulma's nose.  
"Huh? What happened?" Bulma asked.  
"You were thinking about the news, dummy," Vegeta said grumpily. "Then you passed out like a weakling."  
"Well, I'm sorry for what I did, considering what I just saw!! You're such a jackass!!" Bulma started screaming.  
"Bulma! Don't use language like that!!" Mrs. Briefs scolded.  
"Fuck that, lady! It just so happens that we know who killed that guy. In fact, it was US!!" Bulma was turning red. "The guy who we killed happened to be in prison because of me. It's not your business!!!"  
"Bulma!" Mrs. Briefs tried to talk to Bulma, but Bulma stormed to her room.  
"She's making it up, but I think we need to take her to a doctor or something. I'll take her," Vegeta offered.  
"Thanks, dear. Take as long as you need."  
Vegeta went outside to train for a little while. There was no way he was going to argue with Bulma when Bulma was THAT pissed off.  
  
Please don't be too long while you're gone  
There ain't enough to keep me here too long  
Not like the last time I stood in line  
Just enough to keep me bouncing off the walls  
  
The new day, the new tray that comes around  
Pills and all enough to kill him while he sleeps  
Is this the alley we drag him to  
Just off of Hollywood and Normandy  
  
After two hours, Vegeta went back inside to talk to Bulma. "Are you crazy, woman?! You could have gotten us turned in! Let's go, we're going to a friend's."  
"No, we're not. I can be calm, cool, and collected. I think," Bulma's voice was tentative.  
"Let's go already! You can cool down more at the friend's!" Vegeta pressed.  
"Fine. I know you're not gonna give in, so what's the point?!"  
  
If it worked like she said it would  
Just like living in Hollywood  
Just like a bad dream, or so it seems  
Just like I'm back in emergency  
  
They flew to a hotel and booked a room. "I have to call my friend to let him know we're coming. He won't care, it's just that he needs to know beforehand. We're staying here tonight," Vegeta informed Bulma.  
Vegeta made the phone call (A/N: Guess who he's calling?) and Bulma sat on one of the two beds. An hour later, Vegeta hung up the phone and crawled into the bed furthest away from the window. Bulma had the bed next to it.  
  
Please don't be too long while you're gone  
There ain't enough to keep me here too long  
Not like the last time I stood in line  
Just enough to keep me bouncing off the walls  
  
"Bulma! Bulma!!" a voice came through the window in the middle of the night. Bulma looked out. Someone was standing on the balcony, though she couldn't make out who. "Bulma, it's me!"  
"What the fuck?" Bulma said quietly. "Who the hell are you?"  
"You don't remember me? But I remember you all too well. Too bad you didn't stay with me longer. I could have really shown you a good time." He jumped off the third-story balcony.  
"Oh, Kami. Was that... Yamcha?! VEGETA!!!!" Bulma screamed.  
"What do you want, woman?" Vegeta asked irritably.  
"I think Yamcha was outside on the balcony a minute ago. I'm scared!"  
"Dammit, woman, there's no one out there! Do I have to go and look?"  
"Will you?" Bulma said weakly.  
"Fine." Vegeta opened the door, looked around the balcony, then spotted a note shoved in one of the pointed railings. He grabbed the note, then went back inside.  
  
Dear My Dearest Bulma,  
I don't understand why you hate me. I wish you would come back to me. I could show you  
a really good time. Think about it.  
Yours forever,  
Yamcha  
  
"Well, that's fucked up," Vegeta said, after reading the note. "I guess Yamcha was out there."  
"Well, I am NOT going back to sleep tonight!!" Bulma resolved.  
"Oh, yes you are. I don't need you to be cranky!!" Vegeta said just as sharply.  
"I am NOT going to sleep. At least, I won't be able to alone."  
"Fine. Get in here." Vegeta pulled off some of the covers of his bed.  
Bulma sat in her bed, dumbfounded. Was this a trick?  
"Do you want to get some sleep or not?!" Vegeta said angrily.  
"Y-yes," Bulma replied.  
"Then get in here!!"  
Bulma slowly, carefully and watchfully crept to Vegeta's warm bed.  
"Uh, thanks, Vegeta."  
Vegeta was already asleep again. (A/N: no lemon here! But I might write one later on!! :D)  
  
If it worked like she said it would  
Just like living in Hollywood  
Just like a bad dream, or so it seems  
Just like I'm back in emergency  
  
---  
  
Well, that's an interesting development!! I guess y'all will have ta wait until the next chapter gets out for some more. Don't whine. And, yeah, I guess it's a small cliffhanger or something. Anyway, the next chapter should be out in a week or so. I want to finish this soon (to make the readers happy... and me, too!) R/R, as usual!!  
Until next time,  
Angel of Foof 


	7. Money Bought

Chapter 7: Money Bought  
By: The Angel of Foof  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own either DBZ or Nickelback... you'd think by now I did, but I don't.  
A/N: Ok, another chapter!! Just for future plans, when I finish SSU (will be in the next two weeks!), I'm not going to work on Touchdown. I said I was, but I lied. I have a much better story called "I Wish I May, I Wish I Might", a B/V fic about.... well, it's easier to just write the story then the summary, but I guarantee, it'll be hilarious, with a lot of verbal fights between Bulma and Vegeta! Now on with the story!! (I got no reviews last chapter, I'm SAD!!)  
  
Another thing, I think from now on, I'll be spreading out the paragraphs so that it'll be easier to read. I'm sure everyone would like that! And there will be a nondescript lemon in this chapter (the way I'll write it, you can be as perverted as you like, or don't like, or whatever. Anything lemony will be surrounded by *asterisks*)  
---  
  
"Well, since we're stuck here, I might as well go shopping," Bulma said the next morning. "I'm glad I brought my purse with my many credit cards, thanks to your mother. I need a shopping session to make everything better."  
  
"Don't be out too long. I don't want anyone to recognize you. If you get caught, we both get caught and I'm screwed 'cause I actually killed the guy," Vegeta grumbled, doing yoga exercises.  
  
Bulma left the hotel room and walked to the nearby mall. She went into Abercrombie and Fitch and bought several articles of clothing, everything from shirts that said "PREP" to cute thongs. "Geez, I wonder how the hell I'm gonna carry all of this back. I should get a car or something."  
  
She went to the parking lot, found a guy standing around a junky Ford Taurus, and said "I'll give you $500 for that car right now."  
  
"Deal," he said. She gave him five $100 bills, he gave her the keys. She loaded the four bags of clothing into the trunk, then locked it. A few people had been gathering around her now.  
  
"Hi," the most predominant one said. "I see you like to shop. I'm Alex Parashar. I was just wondering if we," she pointed at the crowd. "could see your superior shopping habits to maximize our shopping."  
  
"Uh, sure!" Bulma said, taking no heed of Vegeta's warning. "Let's go to Hot Topic. I need some variety for my wardrobe."  
  
"Ah, a punk and a prep!" Alex said happily. "This is different, but cool!"  
  
They went into Hot Topic, Bulma finding things she thought cute, Alex finding things SHE thought cute, and Bulma charged it all for everyone. By the end of the hour in the store, she pretty much had bought it out.  
  
"Thanks, Bulma!" Alex said, happily. "Say, how about you come to the club tonight! It's Club Armoury. The dance floor opens at 7:00. Be there!!"  
  
Bulma smiled, said that she would definitely go, then sped off for the hotel. She came back into the room, covered in several bags of clothes (she had to take three trips to get them all into the hotel room) and with a huge smile on her face. "I'm going out tonight to the club!" she announced.  
  
"Dammit, woman, I thought I told you to keep a low profile!!" Vegeta was fumed. He had been watching the news and found out the police were working on sketches of them.  
  
  
Cherry stem in her mouth she could tie in a knot  
Favorite trick she does one of ten that she's got  
Makin' friends, setting trends, hardly having to try  
All her looks by the book, best that money can buy  
  
Look what your money bought  
It's all that she's got  
It keeps her company  
Straight from mom and daddy  
  
  
That night, a pissed off Bulma drove to the club. Little did she know that Vegeta was following her.  
  
She got in to the over-21 club (nobody bothered to ask for an ID, which shocked an onlooking Alex and crowd; they wanted to see her get busted.) and started to dance. A couple of songs later, she got thirsty, so she went to the bar. "Hello?" she asked, timidly.  
  
"What's up, sweetie?" the bartender walked over.  
  
"I'm a little thirsty. Got something to drink?"  
  
"Sure, honey, I'll whip you up something special," he grabbed a cup, put some orange juice and lemonade in there, as well as a large amount of vodka. Bulma had no clue, she was looking at all the hot guys in the room. "There ya go, honey. No charge for the first drink."  
  
"Thanks," Bulma took a sip. 'Damn, this is good!!' she thought. She started gulping down more. The bartender had intentionally given her an exceptionally large glass. She finished the drink.  
  
As she was dancing more and more, she got more and more ditzy. "Hey, fellas!! Let's dance!" she called out to no one in particular. Several guys came up to the hot young chick and started dancing. When the song was over, they persuaded her to step to the side for a while. Bulma was totally stoned.  
  
"So, sweetie, how about we get down later?" one asked.  
  
"No, he'll drop you as soon as he's finished with you. How about you have a REALLY good time with me?" another persuaded.  
  
"How about I go with all of you!! I'm HAPPYYYYYYY!!!!" Bulma shouted, then ran back to the dance floor to listen to Petey Pablo's Raise Up (All Cities Remix). She danced to the words, taking her shirt off, twisting it 'round her hand, spinning it like a helicopter. After the song was over, all of the guys took her outside into the alley. They put her into an empty trash can and started to grab her clothes.  
  
"Hey, I don't think so, fellas!" Vegeta stepped out of the darkness. "Get away from her, you manwhores!!"  
  
"And why should we? She isn't anyone's in particular!!" the first one commented.  
  
"Oh, yeah? She's mine!!" Vegeta threw a punch to the closest guy. He went flying into the wall, out cold. The almost naked Bulma screamed. The other guys took off running.  
  
  
Last chance to dance out back of the bar  
Shakin' hands, nice to meet you, I don't know who you are  
She has a toke and makes a joke about the alley man  
Never pleasured from the treasure in a garbage can  
  
Look what your money bought  
It's all that she's got  
It keeps her company  
Straight from mom and daddy  
  
  
Vegeta grabbed Bulma and flew her back to the hotel room. "Thanks, Vegeta!!" Bulma said, happily. "I wonder what those guys were thinking of doing?"  
  
"You want to find out?" Vegeta asked as he opened the door to the hotel room.  
  
"Yeah!!" Bulma shrieked.  
  
Vegeta closed the door and the curtains, motioned for her to lay down on the bed and smiled. "You ready?"  
  
"YEAH!!"  
  
*rip*  
*giggle*  
*make out*  
*hands moving around*  
*more ripping*  
*Vegeta on top*  
*touching*  
*shivering*  
*moaning*  
*fingers moving*  
  
"C'mon, Vegeta!! Why are you teasing me like this?!" Bulma said, still perky and still stoned.  
  
"Just wait... just wait..."  
  
*suck*  
*suck*  
*swallow*  
*giggle*  
*push*  
*shove*  
*moans*  
  
"Wow, Vegeta!!"  
  
"This ain't nothing!!"  
  
*push*  
*shove*  
*play*  
*giggles*  
  
  
Finally, by the end of the night, they fell asleep in each other's arms, totally exhausted.  
(A/N: I told you it was going to be nondescript! You do the thinking!!)  
  
  
Cherry stem in her mouth she could tie in a knot  
Favorite trick she does one of ten that she's got  
Makin' friends, setting trends, hardly having to try  
All her looks by the book, best that money can buy  
  
Look what your money bought  
It's all that she's got  
It keeps her company  
Straight from mom and daddy  
  
  
The next morning, Vegeta woke up first, put on a pair of boxers, and turned on the TV to the news. "Oh, shit."  
  
Pictures of Bulma and Vegeta were being broadcast across the nation as Yamcha's killer.  
  
---  
  
Well, ok, so there's a little cliffy!! Hope you liked this chapter! Of course, R/R, people!! I don't like getting no reviews for the last chapter!! *sobs* (no, that's not a lemony thing, you perverts!! lol) Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter out in the next couple of days (probably Tuesday or something, but I'm not sure... maybe Wednesday?)  
  
Come back, my wonderful readers, and R/R!! I've only got three chapters and an epilogue to write!!  
  
Anyway, let me know if you liked the spaced out version better (I think I do!)  
.:Angel:. 


	8. Where Do I Hide

Chapter 8: Where Do I Hide  
By: The Angel of Foof  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I think by eight chapters, you know what I'm going to say....  
A/N: All righty then!! A couple more chapters to go and an epilogue.... it's been great to write and get reviews from my wonderful readers.... speaking of reviews....  
  
THANKS TO THE THREE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!! Rogue, you're great, you've been around since day 1... YOU ROCK!! Onna, I'm glad you like the story, and I hope your computer isn't fucked up anymore (or yours, Raven, for that matter). Babie Blue, thanks for the great feedback! I think UR tha best!!! :D  
  
Now let's get on to the story....  
---  
  
"Whatcha watching, Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she woke up. She threw on a shirt and some pants, then looked at the TV with her face on the screen. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"  
  
"Shut up, woman. I'm trying to think. I have to call my friend again and let him know that we're coming." Vegeta went to the phone and started dialing digits. "Hello? Kakkarot?... Yeah, listen, me and the woman are coming up today... No, you can't tell anyone. We're fugitives... Apparently, people don't like other people being killed. Anyway, we're coming, so be ready. We'll probably be there in two to three hours... YES, BY FLIGHT, YOU IDIOT!!" he hung up the phone.  
  
Bulma's mouth hung open as she watched the news coverage. Vegeta surprised her by coming up and kissing it. "AAH!!!"  
  
"Shut up, woman, it's just me. Ready to go?"  
  
"Uh, sure, I guess..."  
  
  
Got a criminal record  
I can't cross state lines  
First on the bad list  
And you're last on mine  
Lookin' for a scapegoat  
Long past due  
Walking down the aisle  
Staring straight at you  
  
I still hear him screaming "where do I hide?"  
And all he asks and I say "hurry inside"  
  
  
Vegeta grabbed Bulma by the waist and took to the air. They were about ten minutes into the trip when Bulma finally said something. "Do you remember what happened last night? I can't. I know I was stoned."  
  
"Heh heh heh.... woman.... I would have thought you'd know after your wake up call this morning. But we had sex last night.... you seemed to want it... and I had a couple of beers, too. It's no big deal, is it?"  
  
"No, I guess," Bulma said, after a long pause. "Did we really?!"  
  
"Yes, woman, now shut up and let me fly!"  
  
After a two-hour flight and Bulma spazzing out every once in a while, they finally made it to their destination. Vegeta set foot on the ground and knocked on the door to the house.  
  
"Who is it?!" a playful voice asked.  
  
"Shut up, Kakkarot, and open this door NOW!"  
  
"Aw, come on, Vegeta, I was just playing with ya," the voice replied. The door opened. Goku stepped outside, took a look at Bulma and wolf-whistled. "Damn, you got a fine one!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did, if she wasn't such a bitch. Got any beer?"  
  
"Yeah, in the fridge. Help yourself."  
  
Vegeta went inside, when Bulma regained her composure and started yelling about him calling her a bitch.  
  
"Calm down, calm down!" Goku said. "I'm Goku, though Vegeta calls me Kakkarot. We were buddies as kids growing up. Nobody really knows me, so it's no big deal that you're here. I think my girlfriend, ChiChi, will stop by later."  
  
"I'm Bulma."  
  
Just then, ChiChi came bursting out the door, Frying Pan of Doom© (A/N: I can't remember who I got this from, but if I did, I'd put credit for you here! Please let me know if you do!! CREDIT IS DUE!!) in hand. "I heard from your friend Vegeta that you called another woman fine!!" she smacked him with the frying pan.  
  
"OW!! Honey, you know that I won't stray from you, I just thought our guest was attractive... though not as attractive as you!!" ChiChi held the frying pan in her fist.  
  
"Uh, hi? I'm Bulma."  
  
"ChiChi, and this idiot is Goku."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Oh, you DO, do you?! What the fuck is going on here, Goku?!" ChiChi got into a rage.  
  
"Nothing, I just met her!! She's Vegeta's girlfriend!!" Goku said in defense.  
  
Bulma went inside, leaving Goku and ChiChi to their own problems.  
  
  
He said, she said...  
No she don't  
Be back before morning  
And you know she won't  
Well I remember that summer  
Like yesterday  
And I remember his mother  
As he was dragged away  
  
I still hear him screaming "where do I hide?"  
And all he asks and I say "hurry inside"  
A whole lot of memories... yours and not mine  
And all he asks and I say "hurry inside"  
  
  
Three months later, Bulma and Vegeta were living in peace. Nobody bothered them at Goku's little villa, and they had a great time hiding and being together. (A/N: *wink wink* :D)  
  
"So, Veggie-" Bulma asked Vegeta from the couch they were lying on.  
  
"I hate it when you call me that!!" Vegeta interrupted.  
  
"I know, Veggie. So, what are we going to do today?"  
  
A knock came to the door. Bulma stood up to answer it. "Who is it??"  
  
"Yamcha!"  
  
Bulma peered through the peephole. "Oh, kami. It IS him... but he's disfigured, like he was a robot or something. It's really creepy!!"  
  
Vegeta got up. "What do you want, asshole?"  
  
"I want Bulma, of course."  
  
"Get out of here! You aren't going to have her, no matter what you think!!" Vegeta threatened.  
  
"Oh, yeah?!" Yamcha grabbed the door handle and ripped off the door. "Let's go, Bulma."  
  
"I don't want to," Bulma said timidly.  
  
"LET'S GO!!"  
  
"I don't think so!!" Vegeta threw a punch at Yamcha, and the fight began.  
  
"GOKUUUUUU!!!" Bulma screamed. Goku pelted down the stairs, saw the fight, and said, "Get out of here with Vegeta. I'll hold him off."  
  
Goku threw a punch at Yamcha, which diverted his attention long enough for Vegeta to be pulled out by Bulma.  
  
"Woman, I do NOT leave a fight!!"  
  
"I know, but we need to get away!!" Bulma pleaded.  
  
  
Got a criminal record  
I can't cross state lines  
First on the bad list  
And you're last on mine  
Lookin' for a scapegoat  
Long past due  
Walking down the aisle  
Staring straight at you  
  
I still hear him screaming "where do I hide?"  
And all he asks and I say "hurry inside"  
A whole lot of memories... yours and not mine  
And all he asks and I say "hurry inside, where do I hide?"  
  
  
"Why?!" Vegeta asked in anger.  
  
"I need you to get me away from here, Vegeta! I can't keep the kid safe myself!!" Bulma pleaded.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I'm pregnant, Vegeta."  
  
Thud. Vegeta's shocked expression was nothing compared to the foot-long blade of Yamcha's in his chest.  
  
---  
  
AAAH!!!! Cliffy!! *BIG* cliffy...... *grins evilly* Well, I guess you'll have to hate me for a couple of days, because that's when I'll update!  
  
Until then, R/R of course!  
.:Angel:. 


	9. Hangnail

Chapter 9: Hangnail  
By: The Angel of Foof  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Do I STILL need to put up a disclaimer? I did for the other eight chapters!!  
A/N: AAH!! 1 more chapter (after this one) and an epilogue, and I'm DONE with this story!! Then I will be working on two at the same time..... "I Wish I May, I Wish I Might", which is a story about Bulma making a birthday wish to make Vegeta less of an asshole (yeah, right!!), and "Vegeta Gets Dragged to High School" You read all of these stories where Bulma gets dragged to high school, right? This one's a little different (and funny as hell!!)  
  
Thanks again to my loyal reviewers! Well, Raven, I am so glad that you've been there since day 1.... I may have never thought of finishing this if I didn't have anyone like this story at all!! (tries to hide from the glares) Onna, evilness is good. And maybe... JUST MAYBE.... I may have to do a little more Yamcha bashing (literally) just to make you happy...... Babie Blue, did you really think I'd stop writing this at the biggest cliffy in the world (okay, maybe the story)? Of course not!! (I might just have to write two chapters today!!)  
  
Now let's go and *almost* finish this thing!!  
---  
  
"I need you to get me away from here, Vegeta! I can't keep the kid safe myself!!" Bulma pleaded.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I'm pregnant, Vegeta."  
  
Thud. Vegeta's shocked expression was nothing compared to the foot-long blade of Yamcha's in his chest.  
  
  
My hopes just fell and I can't see  
The reason why... why there is blood on my sleeve  
And all this time I thought it mine  
But it's not, it's yours and  
  
It's not worth it for me... gets harder every time I call you  
This life you lead... like livin' in a shiny ballroom  
  
Next time you bleed... right about this time tomorrow  
Next time you steal... better ask before you borrow  
  
  
Yamcha pulled out the blade... attached to his arm? No, it WAS his arm. Vegeta fell to the ground, still stunned.  
  
"Vegeta!!" Bulma screamed.  
  
Yamcha replaced the blade-arm for a hand. (It's Robo-Yamcha, okay?! I know it's kind of lame...) He grabbed Bulma. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." he threw her to the ground.  
  
---  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Kami! He's dead!!" the guard ran over the the pool of blood and mutilated tissue. "Call the doc!!"  
  
Soon, the doc, who had a reputation for malpractice and unusual treatment options (and the only job he could get was being hired by the government to fix up screwy prisoners), came over to the pile. "I'll take the corpse, you mop up the blood," he instructed the guard.  
  
He picked up the strewn tissue (A/N: yeah, I know it's kinda gory, but you need to know this, sort of...) and brought it to an operating table in his lab. He performed several surgeries on the body, turning it back into a body (with lots of metal in various places) and started pumping mercury into the veins. The last thing the crazy doctor did was put a small amount of uranium in his heart and a small amount into his brain.  
  
Yamcha opened his eyes.  
  
The doc rejoiced at his success. "I brought someone back to life! This is a revelation! How do you feel?"  
  
"Like getting revenge." Yamcha (now Robo-Yamcha, I guess, but I'm not typing that every single time) said. He went over to the doc and snapped his neck (A/N: another not pretty picture, but hey, I have a screwy mind). He left the prison, looking for Bulma and her 'boyfriend'.  
  
"I'll kill him."  
  
---  
  
"And now that I've done that, I can go off and do my own thing."  
  
"NO!!" Bulma cried as Yamcha walked away.  
  
Bulma went over to Vegeta's bleeding body. She tore off the sleeves of her shirt and put them over Vegeta's cut, trying to stop the bleeding. Vegeta was gasping for breath. "Woman," he said weakly.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm here. You can't die!!" Bulma sobbed. "Please!!"  
  
Vegeta strained to look at Bulma. "Never give up. Never. And never let anyone push you around. And take care of our kid, okay? It'll be a great kid, I'm sure of it. I love you, Bulma."  
  
He passed out.  
  
  
And I don't see too well... don't sing too well  
And so I settle to scream... just grab your shit  
And leave with it... they won't make no statues of you  
  
It's not worth it for me... gets harder every time I call you  
This life you lead... like livin' in a shiny ballroom  
  
Next time you bleed... right about this time tomorrow  
Next time you steal... better ask before you borrow  
This label thief... find a better title suited for you  
This tidal wave... is coming down upon you  
  
  
Bulma screamed. The pieces of cloth she put on Vegeta's chest were soaked with blood. She started to do CPR on him, but nothing was working. "Please, Vegeta," she pleaded.  
  
Goku came over. "I don't think there's much we can do. You can try all you want to save him, but I don't think anything is going to work now. That was some hit he took."  
  
Bulma nodded, sobbing. She stood up weakly.  
  
Goku flew her back to his house and sat her on the couch. "Now listen to me... I'm going to go and find and kill that guy. I'll be back in a little while."  
  
Bulma nodded.  
  
---  
  
Goku flew through the air quickly and looked for Yamcha. "There he is... in the forest." He flew down.  
  
"Oh, back for more?" Yamcha taunted.  
  
"No, I'm back for the end."  
  
"Too bad... it'll be the end for you...."  
  
"I don't think so, Yamcha. This is your end!"  
  
Goku threw a punch at Yamcha, causing the robo-guy to bleed mercury. "What the hell is this?!"  
  
"Mercury. A substance poisonous to most people. I live with it."  
  
"You're not human!!"  
  
"Good guess!"  
  
Goku got angrier and angrier. His power was building.  
  
"Well, then, I guess we should end this," Yamcha said with a yawn. He pulled out his bloody blade.  
  
"I think so." Goku put his hands behind his back in the same way. "Ka.... me.... ha..... me....."  
  
"What the fuck?!" Yamcha stood in terror as the energy grew higher and higher.  
  
"HAA!!!!" Goku released the blast and Yamcha screamed in terror (A/N: what a wimp!!).  
  
Yamcha blew up in chunks, never to be fixed.  
  
  
This time I forgot it  
I swear this shit was rotten  
This time I believe it  
Cause I've seen the shit you're needing  
  
It's not worth it for me... gets harder every time I call you  
This life you lead... like livin' in a shiny ballroom  
  
Next time you bleed... right about this time tomorrow  
Next time you steal... better ask before you borrow  
This label thief... find a better title suited for you  
This tidal wave... is coming down upon you  
  
  
  
Goku flew back to his house, to find ChiChi consoling Bulma. "I killed him."  
  
"You did? Thanks," Bulma sniffed.  
  
"You know, there is a way we might be able to fix Vegeta," Goku started to say.  
  
"REALLY?! What?!" Bulma grabbed his shirt, obviously desperate.  
  
"They're called the dragonballs. Apparently, there is a legend of a dragon that can grant any wish if you find the seven dragonballs and put them together. You could wish Vegeta back from the dead!!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"Really?!?!?!" Bulma jumped for joy.  
  
"However, they're spread out throughout the earth, so it'd be really hard to find them."  
  
"Oh, come on, you know that isn't a problem for me. Do you have one of them?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Actually, yes, I do..." Goku pulled a drawer out in a chest of drawers. "Here it is."  
  
Bulma looked in the door to find a bright orange sphere. She picked it up. "Maybe I could make a radar to find the others."  
  
One month later...  
  
"Okay, I'm leaving... I've got to try and fix this mess..." Bulma sighed. "I guess there really isn't much left to say but thanks, Goku. I really appreciate your hospitality and dealing with me this entire time." She stepped out of the house. "Thanks."  
  
---  
  
Okay, Bulma's setting out for the dragonballs... four months pregnant.... this should be interesting. But you'll have to wait (either a couple of hours or a couple of days or something....), because I like to make people wait! *Grins evilly*  
  
Don't forget to R/R or I'll bite your head off and feed it to my little brother! (Where did that come from?! O.o)  
  
.:Angel:. 


	10. Good Times Gone

Chapter 10: Good Times Gone  
By: The Angel of Foof  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: *Hires lawyer who writes out a 300-page disclaimer* care to read it? Didn't think so.  
A/N: Last real chapter (and then the epilogue!!) and then I'm FINIT with this thing! (Finit is Italian or something for done) Be sure to read my other two stories that I'll be working on (at the same time, making me go crazy, lol). They'll be completely different than this one... but different is not bad... it just goes to show ya how random I can be.... hehe...  
  
I love my reviewers!! (Even if you guys creep me out sometimes.... *ducks to avoid pudding bombs*) You guys are the greatest! Now let me go and finish this thing.  
  
---  
  
"Okay, I'm leaving... I've got to try and fix this mess..." Bulma sighed. "I guess there really isn't much left to say but thanks, Goku. I really appreciate your hospitality and dealing with me this entire time." She stepped out of the house. "Thanks."  
  
"Be sure to come back here when you get the rest of the dragonballs, and I'll show you how to make the wish, okay?" Goku asked.  
  
"Of course, Goku," Bulma smiled and started to walk away.  
  
"Hey, you need a car?!" Goku asked. He motioned toward the garage. "Take a couple of capsules or something."  
  
"Thanks, Goku! You think of everything!!" Bulma smiled. She grabbed a couple of capsules and was soon on her way.  
  
Checking the dragon radar every few miles, Bulma came up to where the second dragonball was. In a casino. "Oh, shit."  
  
She went in without being checked for I.D. (A/N: What's with these idiot guards, anyway?! O.o) and started looking. She found a man at the roulette wheel with a huge bulge in his pockets. "Excuse me, sir?"  
  
"What do you want?!" the old man grouched.  
  
"Well, I wanted to make you an offer. I would like to have that dragonball in your pocket."  
  
The man looked up. "And why would you like that?"  
  
"Because I want to wish my lifelong partner back from the dead. I'm pregnant and I don't think my kid would be well off without a father."  
  
"Well, tell you what, missy." the man stroked his beard stubble. "You can have it if you can get me a keg of beer from the bartender."  
  
"Okay," Bulma went over to the bar. "One keg."  
  
"Sure." the bartender handed it to her. "Enjoy."  
  
Bulma dragged the keg back to the stunned man. "That jackass told me there wasn't any more beer! After I had had 16 glasses!!" he wobbled over to the keg and hugged it. "Here's your dragonball, missy."  
  
She left the casino quickly, mostly to get away from the drunken bastard.  
  
On she went in her car, to the next closest dragonball. After two days of driving, she came up to a mine. She capsulized the car.  
  
"It's in a mine? That's weird," Bulma said.  
  
She went inside the mine and looked around. Sitting smack on top of one of the mine carts was the dragonball. She grabbed it. A siren went off.  
  
Bulma ran.  
  
A guard ran after her. "Hey! You can't take that!!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?! Watch me!" she pulled out the other capsule, an airplane, and took off.  
  
  
Lost it on the chesterfield  
Or maybe on a gambling wheel  
Lost in it a diamond mine  
It's dark as hell and hard to find  
  
Well you can climb to the top of the highest tree  
You can look around but you still won't see  
What I'm looking for  
  
Where the good times gone  
Where the good times gone  
All that stupid fun and all that shit we've done  
Where the good times gone  
Well I still don't know  
  
  
Bulma flew off a little more, checking the radar for the closest dragonball. "Oh, there it is!!" she smiled and took off toward it. She landed in a field and capsulized the plane.  
  
The dragonball couldn't be found.  
  
"It says that I'm standing right on top of it, but I can't find it..." she stomped her foot and she fell through a three foot hole. "Dammit!"  
  
She looked down at her feet and saw some scraping of her legs, as well as the dragonball. "Well, I guess I WAS on top of it!" she laughed. She tried to get herself out of the hole, but to no avail.  
  
Finally, she took off her backpack with all her supplies and pushed herself up and out (A/N: not an easy thing to do when you're pregnant, or so I've heard).  
  
She took out the plane again and took off.  
  
The next dragonball was found in a desert, in the middle of a cactus. Bulma winced when she saw that the cactus had grown around the ball.  
  
"Why me?!" she asked in agony. She slowly took her hand and reached for the ball. "OWWWW!"  
  
The ball came a little loose.  
  
Bulma had a few pricks in her hand. "This is not going to be fun!!" she shouted. She stomped her foot again. The ball fell out of the cactus. "Yay!! Now I don't have to go through as much pain as I would have had to!!" she collected the ball and took off.  
  
  
Out in the back in the old cornfield  
Underneath the tractor wheel  
Thought I'd dig 'till I found it first  
Broke my back and died of thirst  
  
Well you can bribe the devil, you can pray to God  
You can sell off everything you've got  
And you still won't know  
  
Where the good times gone  
Where the good times gone  
All that stupid fun and all that shit we've done  
Where the good times gone  
Well I still don't know  
  
  
Bulma looked on the dragon radar for the next dragonball. From inside the plane, it didn't look like a very far flight. She sped up, hoping to find it faster. The five dragonballs clinked together in the backpack.  
  
Bulma landed. "So it's inside there," she said. The building she was referring to was a church. "Excuse me, sir," she asked the guard (A/N: here I go with the guards again!!). "Do you know where I can find a bright orange ball?"  
  
"Sure, it's in the sanctuary. But don't you dare touch it. It is the symbol of our god."  
  
Bulma went inside, slightly angry, then took a look around. The gothic architecture was amazing. "Wow... wow... wow..." she echoed.  
  
She went into the huge empty sanctuary and found the dragonball as the centerpiece. "There you are."  
  
She lifted up the glass box to touch the dragonball, then came up with a better idea and grabbed an orange from inside her backpack. "Maybe that'll divert them for a while. I mean, they ARE cultists!"  
  
She replaced the dragonball with the orange, put the dragonball inside her backpack, then quickly left without a word.  
  
  
Saw it on the silveer screen  
Preacher says "don't know what it means"  
Last page ad in a comic book  
Bought me a map, told me where to look  
  
It ain't carved of stone or made of wood  
And if you pay for it then it ain't no good  
And you still won't know  
What I'm looking for  
  
  
Bulma drove off from the church quickly, and went into the nearby city, where the last dragonball was. She couldn't find it in the close proximity, though, and stopped at a newsstand.  
  
"Can you tell me the main attraction of this city?" Bulma asked the man.  
  
"Sure, it's obviously the art gallery this week. They have brought in several sculptures, espically the moving one!" He held up a brochure. "$1.50 for the brochure, $2.50 for the admission."  
  
She paid for the brochure and went back to her car. She leafed through it until she came to the moving sculpture page. It was a sculpture similar to Michelangelo's "David", but it had an orange elbow, which allowed it to move. "Now, that's strange.... no, wait! That's the dragonball!!" She sped off toward the museum.  
  
She entered the museum and looked around. Finally, she found the statue.  
  
It was looking at her, almost pleading for her to free it of the dragonball, its burden. She nodded, then turned to the crowds and yelled "FIRE!!"  
  
Panic started to ensue.  
  
  
Where the good times gone  
Where the good times gone  
All that stupid fun and all that shit we've done  
Where the good times gone  
  
  
As the security guards tried to calm people down, Bulma went over to the statue , pulled off the arm (which was not part of the original statue, anyway, it was a fake!), grabbed the dragonball, and ran!  
  
As soon as she made it to her car and drove out of the city, she took a look at the seven gleaming objects in her car. Her eyes lit up when she saw them glowing.  
  
"Back to Goku's!" she exlaimed.  
  
---  
  
Okay, well, that's the last "official" chapter.... I think pretty much everyone will know what the epilogue will be about. Anyway, R/R, of course... or else... or else... I'll take down the epilogue! (Nah, I'm not that evil or crazy... I think... do I think? OW.... my head hurts....) Just R/R, okay?  
  
.:Angel:. 


	11. Epilogue: Anything But OrdinaryFinal Aut...

Anything but Ordinary: Epilogue and Author's Note  
By: The Angel of Foof  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Come on! It's the epilogue! Do I need a disclaimer now?!  
A/N: Well, this is it. I didn't get any reviews in the twenty minutes since I posted the last chapter... but I didn't really expect it. Anyway, I'm gonna write the epilogue and then go attack my huge pile of homework (teachers are evil!). Please also read my note at the end. It could be lengthy (I haven't written it yet), but it'll be good, I'm sure.  
---  
  
As soon as she made it to her car and drove out of the city, she took a look at the seven gleaming objects in her car. Her eyes lit up when she saw them glowing.  
  
"Back to Goku's!" she exlaimed.  
  
She drove back to Goku's and knocked on the door when she got there.  
  
Goku opened the door. "Hey, stranger."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Well, ChiChi's pregnant, we got married, uh... I'm still hungry, but that's not really new..."  
  
"Really?! When did this happen? I was only gone a couple of weeks!"  
  
"The last couple of weeks, of course! Now let me come out there and we'll summon the dragon."  
  
They went out into the front yard. Goku grabbed the backpack and took out the seven dragonballs and summoned the dragon (I'm assuming everyone has seen this happen!).  
  
"What is your wish?" Shenron asked.  
  
"Well... um... Mr. Shenron, sir, my serious boyfriend was killed about a month and a half ago and um... I kind of need him around... so, um... will you please bring him back from the dead?"  
  
"It will be done." Shenron's eyes glowed, the dragonballs scattered, and Bulma stood there, mouth gaping.  
  
"Let's go back to the house and see what happens," Goku offered.  
  
Bulma shook her head, crying. She was too happy to move from what she saw.  
  
Vegeta came walking over toward her. "Well, woman, you can shut your mouth already."  
  
"You asshole!!" Bulma ran over to Vegeta and kissed him passionately. "You have no fucking idea how hard this past month and a half was! I never want to leave you again!!"  
  
---  
  
Bulma and Vegeta lived at Capsule Corp. with two beautiful children, Trunks and Bra. They were never convicted of the crime. The police finally assumed that Yamcha killed himself with some things that he took from the doc. Bulma became a brilliant scientist and created several things at the Capsule Corp. to benefit the world.  
  
---  
  
Goku and ChiChi lived happily ever after, as well, or at least until Gohan and later on, Goten, started becoming SSJ. ChiChi wasn't thrilled. She wanted a normal family.  
  
"At least it's never boring around here!" Goku said. "You wouldn't like that either, I'm sure!"  
  
---  
  
Nik and Kristina Kroeger were soon separated after Bulma left. Nik went into a rehabilitation center, then on to prison for abuse. He had a gay cellmate (need I say more?!). Kristina lived at the soup kitchen. She never had a job. (Chapter 1)  
  
---  
  
Yamcha went to hell. 'Nuf said.  
  
---  
  
Rick and Kris Parashar lived pleasantly, and poorly, in their farmhouse. (Chapter 3)  
  
---  
  
Chad Vikedal went on to the army and was killed in the first major war he was involved in. Bulma never found out. (Chapter 3)  
  
---  
  
Doc and Bunni Briefs were happy to take Bulma and Vegeta back together, as well as the new expectancy. (Chapter 4, 6)  
  
---  
  
Alex Parashar (No relation to Rick and Kris) and her crew were caught trying to get into a nightclub and sentenced to 6 months of jail and community service. Needless to say, they were not pleased. (Chapter 7)  
  
---  
  
The drunk guy in the casino forgot completely about the dragonball and settled with his first two loves, beer and porno magazines (hmm... sounds like Roshi, ne?) (Chapter 10)  
  
---  
  
The dragonball cult never realized that the dragonball had been switched with the orange (they were always high on marijuana or something), but straightened their ways after the orange started to rot into nothing.  
  
---  
  
The art gallery sued the artist of the fake sculpture and won lots of money. Nobody found out that Bulma had been the "arsonist".  
  
---  
  
"Bra, you bitch! Come back here with that, or I'll beat your ass!!" 14-year-old Trunks threatened.  
  
8-year-old Bra started to sob. "TRUNKS!!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Don't use language like that, especially around your sister! You're grounded for a week!!"  
  
Trunks sighed. "After only two hours of being un-grounded. This sucks!"  
  
"Make that a week and sparring in the gravity room with your father and his no-mercy policy!!" Bulma added.  
  
Trunks sighed and went to his room.  
  
Needless to say, the Briefs family was anything but ordinary.  
  
::THE END::  
  
---  
  
Well, that's it! I'm DONE! No more! Anyway, I loved writing this fic.... partially 'cause I like DBZ, partially 'cause I like Nickelback... and I found it interesting to mix the two. One final request to R/R!!  
  
*starts sobbing*  
  
*stops sobbing* Oh, wait... I get to get started on "I Wish I May, I Wish I Might" and "Vegeta Gets Dragged to High School"! You can read those, too... I promise they'll be hilarious!!  
  
Now, to go on to a formal letter thingy....  
  
To my faithful readers (you've got to be faithful to deal with me up to this point!)  
  
Thanks for reading my fic. I enjoyed writing it and I'm glad others enjoyed reading it. Any feedback on a part or the whole would be wonderful.  
  
Now I feel that it's important to address every reviewer (since they were special enough to take time to read this and then take more time to review!)  
  
Raven- Thanks for being here from start to finish... I have a feeling that if you weren't around, I might not have finished (leaving everyone on a cliffy! AAH!!)  
  
Majin darkfyre- Thanks for reviewing the first chapter. Yeah, she didn't kill her dad, but I think he got the worse end of it...  
  
MAJIN SSJ4TEELA- Thanks to you too for reviewing the first chapter. I don't know if you're reading this at all, but thanks for the feedback. I appreciate it.  
  
CERULEAN*blue-17- Thanks for the feedback! I hope you really enjoyed the story (if you continued to read it.... I hope so!). Yeah, Vegeta's cute... :)  
  
Flame Stardattir- Lots more, and I hope it was fairly quickly (even with the month-long snafu)... ooh, I used a big word!!  
  
moonsaiyanprincess- I love your work; it's awesome. I'm glad you came and reviewed my stuff! *dances around*  
  
Onna- Okay, not much to say here... you've been around since day..... six or seven? *avoids slap* Thanks for your support. (I just wish you had left a signed review or e-mail address so I could have thanked you personally, not just in the story!!) Anyway.....  
  
Spanisheyes- Thanks for the support! I'm glad DBZ and Nickelback are both your favorites. (They're high on my list, too!!)  
  
Babie Blue- Thanks for your support around the end! I love your stuff, too!! (You need to update "Before We Were Seniors" *wink wink*  
  
Well, that's it! The end of a story. The end of an era.  
  
NO, I'M NOT GOING TO GET EMOTIONAL HERE!!!!  
  
LOL  
  
Hope you've enjoyed this! R/R this and my other stories, of course!!  
  
.:Angel:.  
  
PS- If you gave me a signed review, I read some of your work... you guys are all awesome!! 


End file.
